Prólogo
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: "El pasado también es un prólogo". Si estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¿por qué el tiempo no se puso de su lado desde el principio? Una despedida que podría ser más un nuevo comienzo. OneShot, Ferbnessa.


**Notas de la autora:** Se llama "Prólogo" no porque sea un prólogo sino por la frase del final :3 creo que Ferb es ese tipo de personas que tiene un amplio conocimiento (y una necesidad nata) de literatura y estas cosas...muy británico, creo yo xD

Anyway. Quizá no es lo mejor que haya escrito pero ciertamente necesitaba sacerlo de la cabeza, aunque ya tiene varias semanas de ser escrito, no sé por qué no lo había publicado. Y pues...me gusta la situación en la que están Ferb y Vanessa 8D ciertamente creo que son complemento perfecto pero esto de la edad es un asunto complejo...al menos mientras él siga siendo un niño... *risa malvada*

Gracias por leer :3

**Personajes ©** Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

...

* * *

**Prólogo**  
**a Phineas and Ferb OneShot**  
**by: sam-ely-ember**

...**  
**

Había empezado como otro día normal, Perry ya había desaparecido y Candace ya había hecho su primera amenaza para llamar a mamá, pero como era costumbre los chicos no se hallaban perturbados por aquello, continuaban en el intento de encontrar un proyecto para el día, había tantas ideas que con dificultad podrían inclinarse por una.

-Hola, Phineas,- el saludo habitual, -¿qué están haciendo?

-No mucho en realidad. ¿Nos ayudas a elegir un proyecto? Tres piensan mejor que dos.

-Por supuesto.- Con una sonrisa la chica se unió a la búsqueda en casi perfecta sincronía.

Y probablemente las cosas continuarían de la misma forma de no ser porque alguien rompió la continuidad. Un paso firme invadió la entrada trasera y tres rostros curiosos se fijaron en la visitante sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado.- Sonrió guardando una suerte de GPS en el bolsillo. -¡No imaginan todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarlos!

-¡Vanessa!- Clamaron los chicos y corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Phineas, confuso, -no es que no nos guste verte, está de lujo verte pero…ya sabes.

Vanessa rió. –Gracias. Uh…realmente…necesito hablar con Ferb…

El comentario adquirió un tono sombrío. Los ojos de Isabella se conectaron con Vanessa y luego cayeron en Ferb. Entendió de inmediato la atmósfera que rodeaba a la invitada, sonrió y observó a Ferb en ánimo de complicidad.

-…Phineas… ¿podemos entrar un segundo?

-Pero… ¡yo también quiero hablar con Vanessa!- Isabella negó con la cabeza, enojada, -digo, Ferb y yo siempre compartimos todo y…

-¡Camina, Flynn!- tomó al chico por la camiseta y literalmente lo arrastró al interior de la casa.

-¡Izzy, espera! ¿Qué haces? No es justo. Isabella… ¡Isabella!

Cuando los reclamos del pelirrojo dejaron de escucharse Ferb caminó silente hacia el árbol al final del patio, Vanessa siguió sus pasos y ambos se sentaron a la sombra. Pasaron unos minutos sin palabra alguna, contemplando puntos distintos y distantes, finalmente ella se decidió por hablar, dejando de prolongar lo que, con sorpresa, había surcado su mente esa mañana.

-No sé qué hago aquí, es decir, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto?, ¿dos, tres como máximo? Y aún así _siento_ que debo estar aquí. Esta mañana fue lo primero en lo que pensé.

»El asunto es, Ferb, que me voy. Definitivamente.- El chico levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con ella. –A París. ¿No es gracioso?- Sonrió con nostalgia.

»Esto es más difícil que hablar con Jhonny o papá.- Se dijo. Tomó un respiro y continuó.

»_Algo_ me pasa contigo, y no tiene razón de ser, digo, eres un niño…pero siempre hubo química, ¿verdad? Y pensar que pasé tanto tiempo esperando por algo así…

Ferb continuó observándola, inamovible. Ella abrazó sus piernas y acomodó la cabeza en las rodillas, en posición precisa para mirarle.

»Es imposible de tantas formas…y aún así…me gustaría que no lo fuera.- Sonrió con picardía y auténtica nostalgia. –No significa que vaya a serlo para siempre.- Suspiró. -¿Por qué es tan difícil?

El chico bajó la mirada y ella no dejó de contemplarle. De la nada él sacó un papel y exitosamente buscó un lápiz en su cabello. Comenzó a escribir y conservó ese intrigante silencio tan suyo.

-¿Qué escribes?- No hubo respuesta. Ferb terminó de escribir y dobló el papel. Tomó un profundo respiro y tendió la hoja a Vanessa, la mirada fija en ella. –Entiendo, no puedo leerla hasta subir al avión.- Él asintió. –Eres un chico muy especial, Ferb. Gracias.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, nuevamente ella tomó la iniciativa, esta vez para irse. Besó la mejilla del chico por unos segundos y nuevamente sonrió.

-Adiós, Ferb.

-Adiós, Vanessa.

Dijo finalmente, ella se levantó, caminó a la salida y con una última mirada abandonó el sitio.

-¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!- la alegre voz de Phineas se acercó unos minutos después. El pelirrojo se asomó y llegó corriendo a su encuentro. -¿Y Vanessa?- su hermano negó con la cabeza. –Entiendo…como sea. ¿Recuerdas ese juego de la feria en el que te ponían de cabeza? Creo que podríamos mejorarlo ¡e incluso aumentar la sensación de mareo sin llegar a vomitar! ¿Qué te parece?

Ferb subió un pulgar en aprobación.

-¡Fabuloso! Empezaré con los planos.

Isabella salió de la casa a paso cansino y a diferencia de Phineas, que ya estaba escribiendo sobre los_ blueprints_, caminó hasta Ferb y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Hola,- le dijo llamando su atención, -¿estás bien?- el silencio que hubo después de esa pregunta fue todo lo que ella necesitó para entender. Le brindó un abrazo cariñoso y susurró: -siempre contamos uno con otro, ¿no es así?

Estaba claro que Phineas era el mejor amigo de Isabella y que, aunque muy importante, Ferb no tendría el mismo nivel de conexión con ella…pero también estaba claro que él e Izzy comprendían cómo se sentía el otro y qué tan importante era contar con alguien que, incluso sin palabras, entendiese dicho sentimiento.

-Hay que ser paciente con él,- evidentemente hablaba de Phineas y su poca habilidad para notar las cosas…por experiencia, -¿Seguro de que quieres continuar con el proyecto?- un parpadeo, -De acuerdo. Construyamos ese juego lo más alto posible, quizá las ganas de vomitar te quiten la tristeza. A mí me funciona a menudo.

Ambos rieron un poco y se levantaron para acompañar a Phineas en el trabajo del día.

* * *

_Aterrizaremos en Roissy Charles de Gaulle en breve, por favor, ajusten sus cinturones y regresen sus asientos a una posición vertical. Gracias por volar con nosotros._

Esa fue la señal para, finalmente, leer lo que el chico había escrito. ¿Por qué había estado evitándolo?, era una duda constante y aún no encontraba respuesta, pero lo cierto era que con su –ahora 'ex'- novio e incluso con su padre, las cosas no habían sido de tan alta tensión y leer ese papel podría decir, o dejar de decir, muchas cosas. Si las cosas serían así, ¿por qué el tiempo no se había puesto de su lado desde el principio?

"_Tu capricho y tu edad, según se mire,  
provocan tus defectos o tu encanto;  
y te aman por tu encanto o tus defectos,  
pues tus defectos en encanto mudas._

_Lo mismo que a la joya más humilde  
valor se da en los dedos de una reina,  
se truecan tus errores en verdades  
y por cosa legítima se tienen._

_¡Cómo engañara el lobo a los corderos,  
si en cordero pudiera transformarse!  
Y ¡a cuánto admirador extraviarías,  
si usaras plenamente tu prestigio!_

_Mas no lo hagas, pues te quiero tanto  
que si es mío tu amor, mía es tu fama"_  
_~William Shakespeare_

Vanesa jadeó con sorpresa y continuó leyendo.

Tú lo dijiste, no significa que vaya a serlo para siempre. Shakespeare también dijo: _"el pasado es un prólogo"._

_...  
_


End file.
